


Pretty Little Girl (Come Make My Day)

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Diary of a Lonely Housewife [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s AU, Blowjobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Public Sex, Semen Kink, capeless au, congrats on that fantasy, genderfluid tim, handjobs, listen Dick is a pool boy, mentioned/implied BruDick TimSteph and StephRose, so many damn blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Tim's upset that he has to babysit the pool while some hired help comes to open it. But his attitude changes when he meets the pool boy- and is only kept in a good place by a visit from his favorite mailman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known I wrote this the same day as the first fic, I just delayed posting it a day so I didn't flood everyone. But this AU has completely captivated me. (Sadly I don't think the updates will continue as fast but hey, I'm tryin'!)
> 
> Also, for the pretty little things Tim is wearing this time around:  
> [His pretty little nightgown](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8c/8b/20/8c8b20db848b2e502794273873372b28.jpg) (the blue one).  
> [His trouble causing swimsuit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2c/2d/07/2c2d0783ddec73f17ea982dae5d52480.jpg).  
> [And of course another pretty dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/95/e4/45/95e44501722b895147b68c0f70ebaa06.jpg)!

Tim groaned, his hands pushed up, partially under Kon’s pajama top, which had been shoved up over his belly. His mouth was stretched wide, his husband’s cock buried in it as Tim squirmed and rutted down into their bed. His nightgown was shoved up over the curve of his ass, and if Kon lifted his head, he could see it in the reflection off the large mirror at Tim’s vanity.

 

“Sweetheart,” Kon gasped, tipping his head back as Tim eased himself back up, pulled off his cock with a gasp. One of his hands skimmed down his body, wrapped around the base and held him still as Tim lapped up the rivets of precum making their way down his shaft. “ _ Baby _ ,” Kon cooed, his stomach tightening up. Tim swore he could  _ see _ the muscles moving.

 

He smiled, leaning back down, getting his mouth around the head and sucking. His hand stroked up along Kon’s shaft quickly, deciding against dragging this out. He let his husband’s hips buck up, closed his eyes when he heard Kon grunting his name, and then the warm, slightly bitter flood over his tongue as he came. He stroked him through it, until Kon was relaxing into the bed and he could feel his cock slowly softening.

 

Tim pulled off, tossed his head back and swallowed, heard Kon whisper, “Come here baby.” Tim didn’t hesitate, crawled up over Kon’s body and straddled his chest, reaching down to work open the buttons on his bunched up pajama top. Kon’s hands moved to his nightgown, pushing it’s soft layers up off the top of his thighs and his ass, giving a  _ oh princess _ when he could see Tim’s erection, straining in his panties. Tim bucked, reached for his underwear and pulled them down, until they rested snug at the base of his cock. Kon’s hands slipped to his bare ass, grasped before his fingers slid between his asscheeks, teasing his hole. Tim whined, still overly sensitive from how Kon had fucked him the night before.

 

He took himself in hand, stroking quickly, as Kon lifted his head more onto the pillows, so he could watch. His fingertips kept pushing at Tim’s hole, as Tim twisted his fist, rubbing his thumb along his cockhead. Kon licked his lips, was looking at Tim like he wanted to devour him, like he wanted to roll him over and pin him down, fuck him into their bed like he had the night before, until Tim couldn’t move.

 

Tim came to that, to the look in his husband’s eyes. Pearly drops all over Kon’s chest, up his collarbone and throat. He tipped his head back, groaned as Tim continued, milked himself dry and only stopped because Kon’s hands fell away from his ass. He slid back down his body, dragged his tongue up Kon’s chest, began cleaning up the mess he made. When he reached his throat he paused, sucked at the skin until it flushed red- peppered those little mars all over Kon’s skin as his husband’s hands grasped at his back, tugging at the fabric of his nightgown.

 

“Tim,” he huffed, panting again. Tim ignored him, sliding back down his chest, shoving his pajama top open wider so he could get his lips around one of his nipples, tongue teasing the bud until it was hard. Kon grunted, fingernails digging into Tim’s back. “ _ Sweetheart _ ,” he said, again, before he got his hands on Tim’s chest, tried to lift him physically away.

 

Tim huffed, but pulled off, looking up at him.

 

“We can’t,” Kon said, even though it sounded  _ painful _ . “I have to get to work.”

 

Tim pouted, but didn’t argue. He knew it was true, they were already pushing their luck, and if he didn’t let Kon get out of bed soon, he wouldn’t have time for breakfast.

 

And he didn’t want anyone to dare think he didn’t  _ take care _ of his husband, in the morning.

 

He crawled off Kon, standing up and pulling his panties back up, over the perfect swell of his ass. He stretched, knew Kon was watching, staring at the meat of his thighs, before he turned, flashed a smile. “You need another shower, honey,” he said, as Kon sat up, looking utterly disheveled. He’d taken one the night before, after their final round, and Tim had fallen asleep before he’d even made it back to bed, so utterly exhausted and worked out down to his bones. He leaned over, kissed Kon’s cheek sweetly. “I’ll go make breakfast.”

 

Tim turned, not bothering to dress, leaving Kon to watch him go.

 

He started the coffee first, flitted around the kitchen to the warm scent it filled the room with. The stove sizzled as he flipped an egg, silently cheering for himself because he  _ didn’t _ break the yolk, this time. He was getting better at this.

 

He moved to the counter, slipping some bread into the toaster, just as the coffee pot grew quiet. He reached up, opening the cupboards and pulling down two mugs, pour coffee into both. He hurried to the fridge, hearing everything sizzling on the stove, and grabbed the creamer, pouring some into both cups before stirring in the sugar. He left one on their small kitchen table, hurrying back to the stove to flip the eggs again- just to make sure they were cooked- and the bacon.

 

Kon walked into the kitchen as Tim was holding his plate, sliding an egg onto it with the spatula. Kon sat down, picking up his coffee mug and giving a relieved sighed as he took a sip, as Tim tried to slide the bacon onto the plate as well.

 

“Ow!” he exclaimed, and Kon was turning in his seat, mouth open to ask if he was okay. “I’m fine,” Tim said, backing away from the stove and setting the plate aside. He turned the stove off, ignoring his husband’s concerned stare as he grabbed the toast from the toaster, spreading butter on both pieces and slicing them- diagonally because he knew Kon liked his bread cut like that- before he turned, walking back over and setting it in front of Kon on the table. Before Tim could pull away though, Kon was gently grabbing his arm, lifting it to study to skin, kiss where it was overly warm from the burn.

 

“Be careful princess,” he whispered, and Tim smiled, reaching out to stroke back his drying hair. Kon let him go, and Tim went back for his coffee, picking up the mug and taking a sip happily. “Maybe you should cook with more clothes on.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tim asked, watching Kon grin around the bacon he was eating. He leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee quietly, mulling over the fact that he still had to make Kon’s lunch, and really, his husband had been right that they hadn’t had time this morning.

 

Oh well, at least if he was late, Kon only had to answer to his father-in-law.

 

“Don’t forget we’ve got that guy coming to clean up the pool,” Kon said, against the clink of his fork, against the now empty plate. Tim pulled himself from his thoughts- and frowned, because he truly  _ had _ forgotten.

 

“I was going to head next door to see Stephanie,” he said, as Kon stood up, walked his plate and fork over to the sink. He set them in, turning with his hip resting on the counter.

 

“He’s supposed to be here in the morning. You can go see her after.” He flashed a smile, and it was the kind Tim couldn’t be frustrated with. “Sometimes I wonder what trouble you get into with her.”

 

Tim just flashed a smile, didn’t think of how Stephanie tasted, when she was sprawled out on her kitchen table.

 

“Only the good kind,” he said, taking another sip of coffee, and Kon shook his head.

 

“Well, just wait around until he’s done? Unless you don’t  _ want _ our pool in running order. It is warm.” Tim didn’t argue to that, couldn’t wait to get in it himself. To have a little  _ fun _ under the water with his husband. “Besides, your father recommended the company. Same one Bruce Wayne uses- same guy, even.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes then. “Of  _ course _ it would be. My father needs to let up with his  _ Bruce Wayne _ obsession. We live down the street from a Wayne- nothing great about them. Did you  _ see _ the dog he got?”

 

Kon was laughing over that. “Yes I have. Titus is a good dog.”

 

“He’s a damn  _ horse _ !” Tim set his mug down, and Kon reached out, pulled him in and kissed his forehead, even as Tim squirmed. “All I’m saying is, the Waynes are overrated.”

 

“And all I’m saying is, it’s your father  _ and my boss _ . He gave the recommendation, I took it.” A kiss to the bridge of Tim’s nose now. “Please honey? I’ll make it up to you.”

 

Tim lit up over that. “Oh? How?”

 

“However you want.” Kon dipped his head lower, kissed just beneath Tim’s jaw. “Wherever you want,” he added, voice a little husky. Tim reached up, gripped at his arms, tipped his head back for the slow kiss Kon gave him, when he lifted his head.

 

“I’ll think of something good,” Tim promised, as Kon pulled away, heading off to finish getting dressed.

 

Tim managed to get his lunch made and packed, by the time Kon came back. He was fiddling with his tie as Tim shut the lunch box. He turned, heading over and batting his hands away.

 

“Let me,” he said, and Kon sighed, but smiled warmly as he tied it. Tim tightened it just enough, before pulling away to grab Kon’s lunch, passing it to him. He walked with him towards the door, staying a step back as Kon pulled open the door. He had his hand on the screen door, just opening it a crack when Tim finally filled in the space against him, tossed his arms up around his neck and kissed him. Kon groaned into it, pushing at the screen door and letting in the warm air.

 

“Someone’s going to see you,” Kon said, against Tim’s mouth. Tim giggled into the kiss, refusing to pull away.

 

“And what would you do?” he asked, dragging his mouth from Kon’s to trail along his jaw. Kon swallowed thickly, couldn’t give an answer because he truly didn’t  _ know _ . Thankfully, Tim pulled back a moment later, flashing a pretty smile. “I’ll see you later,” he said, and Kon gave a little nod- even if the last thing he wanted to do, in that moment, was leave the house.

 

*

 

Tim cleaned up the kitchen, took a shower himself, before deciding against getting properly dressed. If he was going to be stuck  _ babysitting _ some poolboy, he could at least get a little sun. He had to dig around, but he found his swimsuit, the one he’d bought last year, and wiggled himself in. He paused to look at himself in the mirror, studying the little blue stripes, and thought maybe  _ that _ could be a fun outing with Kon, getting himself a new one.

 

He was just pulling a book of the shelf that he’d started a few days ago, when the doorbell rang. He clutched it in hand, heading over and pulling it open, pausing to stare through the screen. The man that smiled at him was exactly  _ not _ what he had expected, at all.

 

“Hi,” he said, swiping a hand back through his dark hair. “You’re Mr. Drake, right?”

 

Tim nodded, reaching for the screen door. The man stepped back as Tim opened it, and  _ god _ without the obstruction he was even more gorgeous. His tshirt was snug enough that Tim could make out a few lines of his torso, but his legs were what Tim was trying  _ so hard _ to not stare at.

 

“I’m Dick,” he said, offering his hand. Tim reached out, took it and shook, fighting the urge to dig his nails into his palm, to pull him in for a  _ real _ greeting. “I’m here about your pool.”

 

“Uh, right.” Tim licked his lips, and  _ god _ why hadn’t he put on makeup? “It’s right around back. I can show you.”

 

“Oh, wouldn’t want to trouble you. I’ve got it.” Dick gave him a little nod, before he hopped off the steps, moving to walk around the house. Tim leaned out, openly staring at all that expanse of dark skin on his legs, cut of only by these pink shorts that couldn’t even  _ qualify _ as such-

 

And  _ god _ the ass on this guy.

 

Tim pulled the screen door shut, before closing the front door as well. He leaned against it, squeezing his book between both his hands, wondering what he should  _ do _ . Would this guy be up to  _ play _ , or would it be too much of a risk?

 

He figured all he could do would be test out the waters.

 

He headed across the house and out the back poor, found the man carefully pulling the tarp off the pool. Tim headed for the lawnchairs, settling down in one and idly opening his book, glancing down but not paying much attention. He’d put a pair of sunglasses on before leaving the house, and they provided the cover he needed to glance up, watched Dick worked at cleaning up the pool.

 

He licked his lips, flipping a page he hadn’t even read. “It’s warm today,” Dick said, across the pool, and Tim tapped his fingers against the book.

 

“It is,” he said, “hot summer coming, I bet.”

 

Dick nodded, before he set down the net he was using to clean up the pool. He pulled his shirt off, and Tim choked, couldn’t hide that he was staring at each much on his chest, his stomach. He felt his cock stirring, and wanted nothing more than to drag his tongue over those abs.

 

“So what does your husband do?” Dick asked, picking the net back up, walking around the pool. Tim took a moment to try and remember how to speak.

 

“He’s in business,” he said, adding, “with my father.”

 

Dick laughed, and it was so  _ carefree _ . “Sounds horrible,” he said, and Tim had to smile over that.

 

“He thinks so,” Tim said, crossing his legs as Dick slowly edged his way around the pool, trying to hide to bulge his cock was threatening to make. “He doesn’t mind the work, but I think that much time with my father is a bit… draining.”

 

Dick paused, stuck the net in the shallow end and leaned against it. “I’d imagine. You two been married long?”

 

“Two years.”

 

“So basically your father’s still got an eye on him.”

 

Tim laughed. “That’s how he sees it, yes.”

 

Dick was quiet for a moment, before asking, “But who keeps an eye on you?”

 

Tim felt a chill go down his spine then. He stared, watched the way Dick’s mouth curved into a little smirk. And  _ well _ , he supposed that was the answer to his question. “No one,” Tim said, closing his book and letting it gently fall to the ground. He arched slightly, acting as if he was getting more comfortable in the chair, and felt Dick’s eyes sweep over him.

 

He made a point to uncross his legs, and he felt those eyes pausing at his groin, before he heard the net clattering to the concrete around the pool. Dick’s strides were long, quick, and he was at the chair before Tim had properly settled, leaning over and grasping the back with one hand, blocking Tim from the sun.

 

“He should learn,” Dick whispered, his other hand reaching down, plucking at the straps that lay over Tim’s collar bone. “Someone needs to keep an eye on you.”

 

“Oh?” Tim didn’t pat his hand off, as it trailed lower, traced the edge of his swimsuit top. “Really now? And how do you know?”

 

“Because I know people like you,” Dick said, sliding his hand beneath the fabric. His palm rubbed over Tim’s nipple, and Tim sighed. “Know that look you were giving me, even with those glasses.” He pinched it between thumb and forefinger, rolled the bud until it was hard, and Tim was squirming. “I know people like you who want to  _ devour _ .”

 

Tim licked his lips. “Sounds like someone’s gotten you before,” he said, as Dick pinched again.

 

“I’m not Bruce Wayne’s  _ favorite _ for no reason,” he whispered, and Tim felt his cock  _ throb _ over that. Oh, of  _ course _ he had a Wayne toy, in his backyard.

 

He wondered if Damian, down the street, knew that his father liked to play with his pool boy.

 

Tim reached up, grasped Dick’s wrist. He pulled his hand from his bathing suit toy, guiding it down until it was between his legs, pressing against the shape of his cock. Tim squeezed his thighs shut, grinding against Dick’s hand. “So,” he whispered, watching those eyes go dark, “will you play with me?”

 

Dick grasped Tim’s cock at the same time that he bent down, kissed him hard. Tim bucked up against his hand, bit at his lip and swallowed down the groan Dick gave him. He reached up, rubbed his hands over his shoulders, grasped at his back, warm from the sun, as Dick tugged at his swimsuit, pulling the bottom down until Tim’s cock was free. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking up and pausing to rub his thumb over his cockhead, smearing precum around it as Tim choked.

 

“Yes,” he breathed, abandoning the kiss to drop his head down, tip it back. Dick grinned, pulled his hand from the back of the chair long enough to pull Tim’s glasses off, tossing them down towards his book.

 

“Lemme see your eyes,” he whispered, and Tim slit them open, stared up through thick lashes. Dick smiled then, looked at Tim like he was  _ pretty _ , as his hand slid down his cock. “You really are gorgeous,” he whispered, and Tim bit his lip. The sound of skin on skin seemed  _ sinful _ , and he wondered if anyone could hear. If anyone would leave their house and peek over his fence, find him in such a compromising position. “I don’t know how your husband ever leaves you.”

 

Tim whined, thrusting up, his cock throbbing now. Dick’s hand felt perfect, and god, he just kept  _ talking _ .

 

“Bet you’re perfect in his bed, aren’t you?” He leaned down, nuzzled into Tim’s neck. “Do you make him shout your name? Do you make him come so hard he forgets who he is?”

 

“Shit,” TIm gasped, digging his nails into the muscles on Dick’s back, “ _ keep talking _ .”

 

“You like it?” Dick asked, “are you that dirty, pretty girl?” Tim shivered, gasping, kept getting handfuls of the muscles on Dick’s back. He didn’t even wince over the nails leaving little crescent moon shapes in his skin. “When did he last fuck you?”

 

“Last night,” Tim moaned, closing his eyes. “This morning I- I came on his chest.”

 

“Yeah? Did you clean up your mess?” Tim nodded, opened his eyes in time to see Dick’s almost roll. “Shit you are something special.” He bent down again, bit at Tim’s neck, and Tim cried out loudly, bucking up. “C’mon,” Dick mumbled into his skin, “can you come? I wanna hear you.”

 

Tim gasped, as Dick squeezed his cock tighter, stroked him faster. Tim shook, thrusting up with his hand, before he cried out, clutched him tightly and came up over his fist, onto his own belly. Dick stroked him through it, and Tim heard him murmuring, calling him  _ gorgeous _ and a  _ good girl _ , until Tim was letting go, flopping back and panting. Dick pulled his hand free, swung one leg over the chair, and Tim was sitting up, dizzy from his orgasm. He grasped Dick’s hips, dragged his tongue up his abs like he’d wanted to  _ so badly _ , heard Dick groaning.

 

“Suck me off,” he said, and Tim was curling his fingers in his pink shorts, pulling them down and letting his cock bob free. He sucked at the base, mouthed up along his shaft and felt Dick’s hips bucking subtly, his cock dragging along Tim’s cheek. Tim opened his mouth, one hand grasped the base of Dick’s cock and holding it still as he eased it into his mouth. His skin was burning hot, dark and salty, and Tim groaned, huffed through his nose and sucked.

 

Dick groaned, tipped his head back and rocked his hips to meet the movement of Tim’s hand and mouth. Tim squeezed his hip with his other hand, before it slid back to grasp his ass, a handful of flesh that made Dick buck harder.

 

“Fuck yes,” he grunted, and Tim felt his jaw growing sore already- well worked from Kon’s cock earlier. But it was a feeling he welcomed, made his belly going tight again, made him squirm and wish he could get hard again already. “You like my cock?”

 

Tim pulled off, panted out a yes, and Dick was pushing him down, forcing him to sprawl on the chair again. Tim arched, could feel his cum still on his belly, as Dick grasped the back of the chair again, bending over. His other hand wrapped around his cock, working himself quickly, and Tim’s eyes lit up over the promise.

 

He arched again. “All over me,” he breathed, and Dick groaned, shaking. Tim trailed his hands down him, careful to avoid the pearly mess that was  _ his _ , before bringing them back up. He pulled at his swimsuit top, until it was stretched down. He pinched one of his nipples, bit at his lip, and Dick’s mouth fell open, groaning as his cock spilled. Tim felt the warm stickiness spreading over his belly, and he tipped his head back, shaking and swearing somehow, he was going to come again.

 

He let his hands fall away, as Dick’s hand paused. The man was panting, staring down at him, color on his pretty cheeks, and Tim cracked a smile.

 

He’d have to remember to thank his father for the recommendation.

 

*

 

Tim carefully zipped his dress up, looking at himself in his vanity mirror. He’d excused himself once he and Dick had recovered, come inside and cleaned himself up. His swimsuit was in the hamper now- he couldn’t risk Kon finding it just in case there had been any mess left behind.

 

Very carefully Tim did up his eyes, before he patted at his hair, examining his reflection. Pleased, he headed for his closet, picking a pair of black kitten heels and sliding into them, before heading into the hallway. He meant to head to the kitchen, to peek out the window that faced the backyard, get a glimpse of Dick as he finished up, but he heard rustling, outside the front door- the sound of the screen opening.

 

A glance at the wall clock, and then he was rushing for the door. He pulled it open, just to find Jason rummaging in his bag, obviously looking for his mail. Jason glanced up, and the smile that crossed his face had Tim’s heart stopping.

 

“Hey there babygirl,” he said, very softly, “Husband at work?”

 

Jason was  _ early _ . Tim figured he would have been at Stephanie’s by the time he came by with the mail, and he had resigned himself to missing him for the day. And, while it wasn’t like Tim got to have him everyday, he still liked even catching glimpses of him.

 

But…

 

“Yes, but-” Tim started, and Jason leaned in then, bold. He pressed a kiss to Tim’s bare lips, and the words Tim had on his tongue fizzled away. It was brief,, but Tim still reached up, gripped the doorframe in one hand and the door in the other.

 

“Can I come in?” Jason’s breath was warm, so close, and Tim couldn’t fathom a reason why  _ not _ . Except that he could, and  _ he _ was in his backyard, but- Tim was nodding, stepping aside and letting Jason in. The screen door shut, and Tim was quick the shut the door, before turning to face Jason-

 

And saying to  _ hell with it all _ .

 

Wordlessly, Tim dropped down to his knees in front of him. Jason’s eyes went a little wide, as Tim worked open his pants, dragging the zipper down.

 

“Babygirl,” Jason started, his bag sliding off his shoulder. It dropped to the floor as Tim opened his pants, leaned but and rubbed his cheek against the cotton of his briefs. “ _ Hell _ , I didn’t mean-”

 

Tim glanced up, as he mouthed over the shape of his quickly swelling cock, sucking at the head. Jason’s hips bucked, and Tim dug his fingers beneath his waistband, peeling it down until his cock was free. He wasn’t fully hard yet, and Tim opened his mouth, used his tongue to guide hm in and got his entire cock nestled over his tongue. He pressed his nose into the curls at the base, felt Jason’s fingers tangling in his hair, stroking it back affectionately.

 

“God in heaven,” Jason mumbled, as Tim sucked, tongue sliding along his cock, over and over again. He felt his own twitching beneath his panties, but he was still recovering from Dick, and unless Jason was going to get his fingers in his ass-

 

Tim pulled back, until Jason’s cock was just outside his mouth. He moved a hand to wrap around it, stroked up his wet shaft, thumb rubbing over his cockhead. “I want you to fuck my mouth,” Tim said, batting those damn eyelashes. Jason groaned, and Tim opened his mouth, stuck out his pretty pink tongue and dragged it under Jason’s cockhead  _ once _ . “We have to be quick,” he whispered, breath warm against Jason’s cock.

 

Jason nodded, and Tim eased his cock back into his mouth. Both his hands went to Jason’s hips, squeezed, and Jason carefully eased his cock further into his mouth. He was slow at first, gentle thrusts over Tim’s tongue, until Tim gave his hips another squeeze. Jason took the hint, thrust harder, and Tim moaned. The sound was muffled, but the vibrations had Jason gritted his teeth.

 

Tim shifted on his knees, trying to get closer. He pulled at Jason’s hips, forced him in  _ deeper _ , until he was hitting the back of his throat. Jason pulled back, muttering an apology, but Tim didn’t cough, only forced his hips back, forced Jason back against his throat.

 

He was  _ good _ at this, he knew. Jason’s eyes went a little wide when he realized Tim could handle it, and then he was tugging at his hair, pulling Tim in. Tim whined, this drowned sound around Jason’s cock, as he let him fuck his mouth raw. His jaw burned from overuse, but he had always liked that feeling in a way- and hearing Jason’s desperate grunts, his whining moans, they were enough to fuel Tim for  _ plenty _ of late night- or midday- fantasies.

 

Jason’s hips began to lose their rhythm, and Tim squeezed his hips again, telling him it was  _ okay _ . Jason groaned, before he tossed his head back, crying out, and Tim felt his cock pulsing against his tongue, his throat. He swallowed, and Jason could feel the movement of his throat, gave a needy whine as he trembled, his orgasm being dragged out. When he finally pulled from TIm’s mouth, thick saliva dragged between his cock and those red, swollen lips. Tim gasped for breath, sucking it in, looking up with red cheeks.

 

Jason dropped down to his knees, clutched Tim’s face in his hands and dragged him in, kissed him hard. Tim mewled, his lips sensitive, as Jason’s tongue pushed past them, rubbed over his teeth, along the plush of his cheeks, took up the taste of his own cum. Jason only gripped his face harder, and Tim reached up, clutched at his jacket. When the kiss broke Tim panted against his mouth, felt like he was melting under Jason’s eyes.

 

“I can’t leave you like this,” Jason whispered, and Tim  _ smiled _ .

 

“S’okay,” he whispered, “I’m alright. It’s… been quite the day.” Jason quirked up a brow, and Tim pulled his hands from his jacket, gently guided Jason’s hands from his face. “I’m sorry baby, but-”

 

“I know, pressed for time.” Jason chuckled, reaching down to tuck himself back into his pants. He was zipping up his fly as he leaned in, kissed Tim’s cheek. “Let me make this up to you sometime, when we can,” Jason whispered, leaning into Tim’s ear. “I’d been thinking about eating your ass since the last time you let me.”

 

Tim whined, pitching forward, and Jason held onto him. When he stood up, he dragged Tim with him, took the time to smooth out his hair for him.

 

“Another day,” he whispered, cupping Tim’s cheek, dragging his thumb along his swollen lower lip. Tim nodded, and Jason pulled back, bent over to grab his bag. They paused at the door for Tim to open it, Jason rummaging around. He stepped out without looking up, finding Tim’s mail and handing it to him. “Can’t forget this,” he said with a laugh, and Tim smiled, held the letters to his chest. “You know,” Jason said, reaching up to straighten his hat. “You look good in green too. You could kill a man, babygirl.”

 

Tim opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance. Instead he heard, “Glad I’m not the only one thinking that.” He jerked his head, and Dick was standing at the corner of the house, arms folded. Tim realized he must have loaded the bits of equipment he brought with him already, that he was  _ done _ and-

 

God he was catching Jason leaving the  _ house _ .

 

Jason gave Dick a blatant once over, before cracking a smile. “Busy girl you are,” he whispered, and Tim felt color rising to his cheeks. Dick walked over, extended his hand, and Jason took it in a firm shake. “Jason Todd.”

 

“Dick Grayson. Just tending to the pool.” Tim watched their hands break apart. “Pretty little thing isn’t he,” he said, flashing a smile, and Tim wondered what Dick was  _ thinking _ .

 

“Sure is,” Jason said, glancing at Tim for only a moment. “His husband must keep a good eye on him.” He gave Tim a nod, stepping off the front step, and Dick turned, walking with Jason.

 

“He’d have to,” he said, “or someone would swoop right down for a girl like that.”

 

Tim pulled his screen door shut, slamming the door and turning, pressing his back to it and clutching his mail to his chest. His heart was pounding in his chest. He took a few moments to try and calm it, before he ran into the living room. He tossed the mail down on the coffee table, gathered up his purse, and headed back for the door. He was out it, locking it behind him, just as he heard from across the lawn,

 

“Tell me you’re bringing your butt over here!” He looked over, and there was Stephanie, leaning halfway out her door with a big grin. Tim nodded, cutting through the grass and hurrying over, heels clicking up the front steps. Stephanie moved aside, let Tim in, who turned around, as she shut the door.

 

“Stephanie,” he said, before she could even turn around. “Stephanie I may be in trouble.”

 

“You love trouble,” she teased, turning around. She grabbed his arm, linking them together and walking him towards the kitchen. “Talk to me over drinks. I’m making martinis.”

 

“Of course you are,” Tim said, settling down into a chair at her kitchen table. He set his purse on it, watched her moving back to the counter, her dress swishing as she swayed her hips happily.

 

“I saw some pretty handsome men leaving your house,” she said, picking up the shaker. Tim listened to everything sliding around in it, and when Stephanie stopped, she glanced back, added, “You were a busy girl, weren’t you?”

 

Tim swallowed. “Kon had someone come over to open up the pool,” he said, “and… well. He was enjoyable.” He smiled a little. “But then Jason came over and I let him  _ in _ . I shouldn’t have. Dick- the poolboy- Stephanie he saw him leaving.”

 

Stephanie shrugged a shoulder, pouring the liquid into two wide glasses. She set the shaker down, moving to her fridge and returning with a jar of olives. Tim knew she went out of her way to always make a  _ proper _ martini.

 

“Stephanie, if someone  _ knows _ -”

 

“Timmy baby,  _ I know _ . Your little black book knows all. Relax.” She turned, holding two glasses, and walked over, sitting next to him. She set one glass down, sliding it over, as she took a sip from her own. “Jason’s not telling a soul. And I bet your little  _ pool boy _ won’t either.”

 

“But it’s complicated.” Tim gripped the stem of the glass but didn’t lift it. “He works for  _ Bruce Wayne _ .”

 

“And?”

 

“And he  _ fucks _ Bruce Wayne.”

 

That had Stephanie grinning. “Mmm, so you got the best of the best.” Tim sighed, and Stephanie waved him off. “Still not seeing the problem.”

 

“The  _ problem _ is his son lives down the street! If Dick says something to Bruce… god, what if he mentions it to Damian? He’ll be at my door at two AM screaming for Kon. You  _ know _ the look he’d have spilling that to my husband.”

 

Stephanie reached over, very gently stroked some of Tim’s hair. “Sweetheart, there is no way that’s going to happen. Think about it. Bruce Wayne telling his son gossip from the poolboy he’s fucking? Not in a million years.” Stephanie took another sip of her drink. “Now pick up that glass, take a drink, and talk to me about the sex. You’re leaving a girl dying, you know!”

 

Tim smiled then, realizing she was  _ right _ . He giggled, picked up the glass and took a rather healthy swallow. “My jaw hurts,” he admitted, and Stephanie smacked his arm.

 

“You slut! How much cock did you suck today?”

 

Tim only smiled, shrugging a shoulder and taking another drink. “All of them,” he finally admitted. “Kon this morning. Dick out back. Jason by the door.”

 

Stephanie’s mouth fell open, before she was laughing. And Tim knew this  _ definitely _ wasn’t her first martini. “God I envy you,” she said, “to have that much pussy to eat would be my dream.” Tim laughed, and Stephanie settled her chin on her hand. “I can’t wait for Rose to come home.”

 

“How much longer?”

 

“A week!” Stephanie groaned, tipping her head forward. “Come over some night,” she said, not looking up, “put that busy mouth of yours to work on me.”

 

Tim flashed a smiled. “Whatever you want, sugar.” He took another drink, before he tipped his head back, downed the rest of the martini. When he lifted his head, Stephanie was sitting back up, holding her tooth pick and pulling one olive off with her teeth. “I thought you had that girl in town.”

 

“I do,” Stephanie said, “but she’s  _ busy _ . Cassandra is gorgeous though. Rose would like her.”

 

Tim’s smirk was  _ devilious _ over that. “So maybe the three of you…” he trailed off, winked, and Stephanie’s smile was huge.

 

“I’d die for that. But Rose is so… not into sharing. She’d probably lose her mind if she knew I was sleeping around. But the idea of that? It just makes it  _ hotter _ .” Stephanie stood up, popping the other olive into her mouth, and heading back for the counter, pouring herself another martini. She took a sip, before she tipped her head back, groaning. “But maybe she’s be okay  _ this time _ because Cass is so gorgeous.”

 

Tim could only laugh to himself, wondering if there was merit to what Stephanie said. If the risk of discovery made it so much  _ better _ .

 

He wondered what Kon would  _ do _ , if he found out what Tim had been up to. Put a stop to it? But that almost didn’t concern him, it was what Kon would do to  _ him _ that had him suddenly squeezing his thighs together.

 

*

 

Tim was sitting on the couch, flipping through another one of Stephanie’s magazines, when he heard the front door open. He glanced up at the clock, and realized he had cut it close, coming home from Stephanie’s and then sitting down at his vanity, updating his diary.

 

He’d barely had it tucked away for five minutes, now.

 

“Hi sweetheart,” Kon said, rounding the corner. He was holding a hefty paper bag, and Tim quirked up a brow, as Kon headed right for the kitchen. “I thought you might want something different for dinner. I stopped at the dinner and had them bag up your favorite.”

 

That would explain why he was late. Tim had been convinced he’d walk in mid-entry.

 

He set the magazine down, unfolding from the couch and heading for the kitchen. Kon was already in the fridge, coming back holding two beer bottles. “Glass or bottle?” he asked, and Tim nodded towards the cupboards. Kon set them down long enough to pull down two glasses, before he got the bottle opener from one of the drawers, popping them both open.

 

When he turned around, he was holding two glasses. He walked over to Tim, passed him one, before he leaned in, kissed his mouth gently. Tim sighed, his lips still sensitive, as Kon traced them gently, before his tongue slipped in. Tim sucked at the muscle, before it ended, almost too soon, and Kon lifted his glass, chuckling.

 

“Martinis with Steph?” he asked, before taking a long swallow. Tim nodded, holding his glass between both his hands. “Are you tipsy, princess?”

 

“Hardly,” Tim said- he’d made a point to come home sober. But at one point he might have been a little  _ light _ , at her house.

 

“Shame.” Kon took another drink, and Tim shivered. “Is Rose still away for work?”

 

“Yes. Stephanie is lonely.” Tim watched Kon finish his glass, before he turned, headed over to the fridge for another.

 

“We should have her over for dinner,” Kon said, setting his glass aside. This time when he opened the bottle, he drank straight from it. “Play some cards or something.”

 

Tim nodded, finally taking a sip of his beer, leaning against the table. He felt Kon looking at him, and wondered what he was  _ seeing _ \- until those eyes were raking down him like heavy, hot coals. “What?”

 

“You just… look really good.” Kon walked back over, pinned Ti in against the table, bent his head and kissed at his neck. “Pretty sure I owe you something, honey,” he mumbled, mouth moving over Tim’s pulse. Tim tipped his head away, baring his neck more, setting his glass down. He reached out, got his arms around Kon’s neck, heard Kon’s bottle hit the table too- and then his husband’s hands, lifting him up. Tim settled on the edge of the table, mewled when Kon began pushing his dress up. “God I love you in green,” he mumbled, adding, “You wore green on our wedding night.”

 

“Because  _ white _ didn’t seem appropriate.” Tim caught a glimpse of Kon blushing, and he giggled, letting go of him and leaning back, on his elbows. “I know what I want.”

 

“Mmm?” Kon’s hands got on Tim’s bare thighs, and Tim opened them willingly, showed off the black silken panties he was wearing.

 

“Suck me off,” he said, thinking that after all the work his mouth had done that day,  _ he _ deserved it too.

 

Kon groaned, pushing Tim’s dress up higher, until he could get his hands on the waistband of his panties. “Anything you say,” he whispered, pulling them down. Tim arched his hips up, and Kon guided them down Tim’s legs, left them to dangle around one ankle, resting against Tim’s heel. He moved back, spreading Tim’s legs wider, bending to press his mouth to the tender inner skin. Tim sighed, tipped his head back as Kon mouthed up slowly, skipping where Tim wanted his mouth most to move to his other thigh. His teeth dragged along it, down towards his knee, and Tim’s hips jerked up. “Impatient princess,” Kon mumbled, smirking against Kon’s thigh.

 

But he obeyed Tim’s silent desire, moved between his thighs and pressed a kiss to his pelvis, next to the base of his cock. One hand lipped up to cradle his balls, roll them over his palm- which got Tim panting- as his mouth sucked at Tim’s soft cock, getting it entirely into his mouth. Tim moaned, swiveling his hips and trying to not buck up. He swelled quickly over Kon’s tongue, and soon his husband’s head was bobbing, taking him almost entirely in.

 

His throat didn’t  _ relax _ in the way Tim’s did, but he wasn’t any less enthusiastic about bringing him off like this. Kon’s hand was still teasing his balls, and Tim’s toes were curling in his shoes. “Honey,” he gasped, and Kon was squeezing one thigh, thumb rubbing loving little circle into it. His other hand finally moved, wrapped around Tim’s shaft, moved with his mouth. It allowed him to move faster, and Tim didn’t bother to hide the way his thighs trembled.

 

He was gone too quickly, but after the day Tim had had, he thought that was alright. He pushed up against Kon’s tongue and shouted his name, sobbing out a breath at the end as Kon swallowed each wave of cum. When he pulled off, Tim let himself fall back, sprawled out on the table, trying to catch his breath. He heard Kon moving, walking from between his legs, and then he was bending over the table, tenderly brushing Tim’s hair back, kissing his cheek.

 

“Okay sweetheart?” he asked, and Tim swallowed, tried to nod. Kon smiled, peppered another few affectionate kisses on his cheek and temple, before moving so Tim could set up. He slid off the table, stepping back properly into his underwear and pulling them up, before smoothing his dress down. He turned, ready to offer a little release for Kon as well, but instead his husband got his arm around his waist, pulled him in for a shockingly  _ chaste _ kiss on his mouth. “Good. So, dinner?”

 

Tim opened his mouth, before shutting it, nodding. After a day like that, he was rather alright with a quiet night with his husband.

 

Come morning, he could start all over again- but for that moment, this was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> How many blowjobs is _too_ many blowjobs for one fic?


End file.
